schopixfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
Due to experiments carried out by Doctor Moira O'Deorain, Reaper's cells simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Even after the complete destruction of his body, Reaper has been observed to retain some kind of form as a black mist, apparently able to regain physical form at a later point. = Pre-Omnic Crisis Reyes as "Soldier: 24" The man who would later be known as Reaper was originally known as Gabriel Reyes. He was born in Los Angeles. Prior to the Omnic Crisis, he joined the United States military, where he achieved a senior officer position. He achieved veteran status, and was highly respected. Reyes earned a coveted position in the government's controversial and still-classified (but widely acknowledged) "soldier enhancement program." Military scientists shaped Reyes and other inductees into the perfect soldiers, blessed with superhuman speed, strength, and agility. Similar to Jack Morrison being referred to as Soldier: 76, during the soldier enhancement program, Reyes was referred to as Soldier: 24. Reyes during the Omnic Crisis Reyes and his fellow augmented soldiers soon put their abilities to use with the advent of the Omnic Crisis. As governments tried and failed to neutralize the omnics, the United Nations was busy forming an international task force called Overwatch. This small, experimental group would bring together the best and brightest from around the world to wage asymmetrical warfare against the robots. Overwatch's short list of prospective agents included two members of the soldier enhancement program: Reyes and Jack Morrison, whose work ethic and courage caught the eye of the military brass back home. Reyes and Morrison became fast friends, despite their different backgrounds, and decided to join Overwatch together. Reyes was given leadership of the group, but it was Morrison who would have a greater impact on the group in the long term. He brought out the best in the people around him and helped mold Overwatch's diverse (and sometimes conflicting) agents into a cohesive fighting force. In unity, they found the strength to defeat the robots and end the Omnic Crisis. Morrison, because of the key role he played in shaping the group, was given the position of strike commander by the UN, the first, official commanding officer of Overwatch. Reyes was overlooked due to being "too rogue," along with his maverick leadership style. Despite losing his rank, he was relieved that Morrison was given the position, preferring to be the number 2 rather than hold the more political position.7 Blackwatch Reyes became the commander of Overwatch's Blackwatch unit. After a sting operation that resulted in the apprehension of Jesse McCree (a member of the Deadlock Gang, Reyes visited the man, as he was impressed with his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness. Reyes gave McCree the choice between rotting in a maximum security prison, or joining Blackwatch. McCree chose the latter. Reyes gave him personal instruction. At some point, Reyes and Gerard Lacroix partook in an operation in Cape Town, where Lacroix apparently saved Reyes, though Reyes remained mute on what actually happened (though in recollection, apparently found the experience amusing). Another individual that Reyes recruited into Blackwatch was disgraced geneticist Moira O'Deorain, as he wanted someone who could advise him on genetics. O'Deorain's experiments on Reyes gave him supernatural abilities he would later demonstrate as "Reaper." Retribution Nine years before the present day, Talon appeared on Overwatch's radar. One year later, Reyes was in Rome's Blackwatch facility alongside McCree and Gérard Lacroix, who was spearheading anti-Talon operations. Lacroix briefed them on Antonio, a Talon arms dealer who had links with the Italian government, and who was also behind a recent attack on Overwatch's Oslo facilities. Antonio was holed up in a compound in Venice. McCree was all for a "road trip," but Lacroix pointed out that Antonio was too well connected, and planned to play the long game in bringing Antonio to justice. Reyes agreed with Lacroix, and left the building with McCree. Seconds after exiting, the building was destroyed in an explosion set by a Talon agent. Reyes and McCree rushed into the burning rubble and pulled out Lacroix. Reyes was shaken by the event. Lacroix survived, and Ziegler informed him that he would make a full recovery, but many other base members weren't as lucky. At Overwatch Headquarters, he confronted Morrison over the issue, with Morrison stating that they'd launch an official investigation. Reyes pointed out that Morrison's approach of "by the book" wasn't working, and that Antonio would weasel his way out of any proceedings launched at him. He told Morrison that he wanted to apprehend Antonio to interrogate him, but Morrison pointed out that an unsanctioned operation would be a violation of Italy's sovereignty, and would erode the public trust in Overwatch. Reyes pushed for the operation to be sanctioned, but Morrison held firm. Reyes stated that he'd leave the choice to Morrison, but asked him what would help keep the world safe in the long run? Morrison held his ground. Reyes defied his orders however, fetching McCree, O'Deorain, and Genji Shimada for the "road trip" that McCree had suggested back in Rome. Reyes planned to interrogate Antonio, and use what he knew of Talon to hit the organization hard. Arriving in Venice, Reyes and his team used the safe house there and set up surveillance on Antonio's manor. It was heavily guarded by Talon soldiers, but when night fell, the unit moved in.The initial plan was to go in quietly, and in that, they succeeded, stealthily making their way to Antonio's office. Antonio however, was unfazed, calling Reyes by name. He pointed out that Overwatch abducting a "respected businessman" would be a public relations nightmare, and even if they did take him, Antonio's "friends" would have him released within the week. Reyes, after some thought, said "you're right," and shot Antonio, sending his body flying out the office window, much to the consternation of McCree. This alerted the guards to their presence, and the Blackwatch team had to fight their way out of the manor. As they fought, Reyes and McCree continued to verbally spar over Reyes's actions. O'Deorain however, stated that Reyes had done the right thing. Reyes stated that he'd never apologized for anything before, and that he didn't intend to start now—someone had to get things done. Reyes is debriefed The team succeeded in escaping the manor. In the aftermath, Morrison was incensed by Reyes's actions; the attack was reported in the press, and the existence of Blackwatch had been made public. Reyes was debriefed by Morrison, Ana Amari, and a recovered Lacroix. Morrison grilled Reyes in the debriefing, demanding to know what had actually happened. Reyes snidely responded to Morrison's demands, but nonetheless recounted the Rialto mission. In his debrief, he pointed out that things don't always go according to plan, and stood by the decisions he had made. Reyes during the King's Row Uprising Seven years before the present day, Reyes and Morrison attended a briefing on the King's Row Uprising in Overwatch's headquarters. During the briefing, Blackwatch agent McCree reported on a developing hostage situation occurring at a power plant, despite the prime minister of England's demands that Overwatch remain out of the crisis. Angered by the breach of protocol, Reyes shrugged off Jack's accusing finger, stating that McCree was merely on "vacation," and that he was not tied down by the statute. He left the command room, stating that the Brits had this under control, snidely drawing reference to Morrison's statue in the headquarters's courtyard. The following day, a strike team sent in by Morrison arrived in King's Row. Reyes informed them that Blackwatch assets had reported that Null Sector had set up heavy fortifications, and they had tactical control of the area. Null Sector was defeated, but the events that transpired were classified within Overwatch's archives. The End of Overwatch Ultimately, Overwatch met its end through a combination of accusations that tainted the organization's reputation, and Reyes himself. Officially, Reyes and Morrison were killed in the blast that destroyed Overwatch's Swiss headquarters, an event the UN ruled as an accident. In reality, Overwatch had become split down the middle, with Reyes leading a rebellion against Morrison's leadership. As a battle was waged within the base, their fighting triggered an explosion that destroyed the facility, and apparently took Reyes and Morrison into the inferno with it. He had somehow survived the incident, however. To this day, Reyes's true agenda remains unknown. He blames Morrison for what had happened to him, and he didn't believe that his former friend had perished in the blast. He set out on a personal crusade to find Morrison and finish what had begun in Switzerland. Reyes, now known as "Reaper" Reyes resurfaced as a volatile mercenary known as "Reaper." His identity and motives remained unknown. Now a ruthless and remorseless killer, he was responsible for terrorist attacks throughout the world. He fought in many armed conflicts throughout the 6 years since the blast, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. Survivors described him as a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of his victims were pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It was speculated that Reaper was a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forced his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Those attempting to track his movements began to see a pattern in his appearances. They believed (correctly) that Reaper was hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. This was indeed the case, as Reaper carried a list of Overwatch agents that he intended on eliminating.